Fairy One Piece Tail Encyclobase Wiki
Welcome to the Fairy One Piece Tail Encyclobase Wiki The Fairy One Piece Tail (フェアリーワンピーステイル, Fearī Wan Pīsu Teiru) is a long-running manga series created by the teamwork of Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. It was later adapted to an OVA and an anime series. It also received more OVAs, a number of movies, some specials, and video games. Widely acclaimed, it is one of the most popular franchises ever known. The story follows Lucy Heartfilia, a teenage girl who wants to join a mage guild so that she can become a full-fledged mage. When she and her older brother, Billy Heartfilia, accidently met Luffy D. Monkey, a pirate who has elastic abilities due to eating a Curséd Fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit. To fulfill his dreams of being a great pirate, he searches for the treasure of Roger D. Gol - One Piece, located in the Grand Line - to be king of the pirates. With his motley crew, they travel the world to make their dreams come true. they both later runs to a mage and one of Luffy's adopted brothers Natsu and his talking cat sidekick Happy, little is she aware that she is about to become part of one of the most infamous mage guilds in history, Fairy Tail. Fairy One Piece Tail was licensed for an English language release by Viz Media. The anime series was licensed by Funimation for an English-language release in North America. Describe your topic A wiki dedicated to everything about the Manga and Anime Fairy One Piece Tail created by the teamwork of Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. This wiki aims to archive Fairy One Piece Tail and all related material. Please help us by creating or editing any of our articles! Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us complete our goal to build the most informative site for everything related to Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima and their most notable work, Fairy Tail and One Piece, online. From all the editors here, thank you for your contributions. However, To anyone, any artists, mostly DeviantArt artists who have a long time experience of making official Fairy Tail and One Piece arts renders, vectors, etc., please always make sure the artwork you make to help improve this wiki of clear, official, and combined based on the original Fairy Tail and One Piece. Also the character's appearance and so forth most directly exactly the same as said in the appearance part in there character biography page but in a combined artwork design of Eiichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima themselves, for insistence, if there is a character that is back haired, that black hair must always be in the kind on black that Luffy, Usopp, and Brook's (pre-timeskip black), as they should meant to be. Also, make absolutely sure the official Fairy Tail and One Piece art you make is always in PNG and the character images (mostly full bodied ones) in to be placed at second and fourth column parts of the images, visit the wiki's Special: Files Images part to see what I mean. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse